I Know How the Moon Feels Now
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: As Kagome stargazes, Inu-Yasha appears. And he has something he wants to say. . .


_Disclaimer: As amazing as it may seem, I don't own Inu-Yasha. Woah. Let's ponder that a while. . . (stares off into space.) _

Author's Note: Wow, it seems like forever since I last wrote an Inu-Yasha one-shot. . . But I guess that's because I felt like I was starting to repeat myself, fanfic wise. (sweat drop.) If you don't understand what I mean, than take a look at a few of my old song fics and I'm sure you'll begin to see a pattern. Heh heh. . . uh. . . Yeah.

_But anyway, I had this idea last night, so I thought I'd write it out. Yea! Let's all do the happy dance! XD _

. . . (looks around at all the staring people) . . . Or not. . . Either is good. . .

_As long as you enjoy the fic. ;)_

_(Note: The quote "You will never understand my amazing brain," comes from Invader Zim.) _

**X**

_**I Know How the Moon Feels Now**_

**X**

Her neck hurt.

Reaching up and idly massaging her sore muscles, she pulled her knees more closely to her chin; continuing to stare up at the velvet black sky. One or two stars winked down at her, but for the most part her view was blocked by the passing of thick violet clouds. She half wondered if the heavens on the other side of time were as congested as they were in Tokyo. Not that it mattered.

A sigh.

Her hand falling back onto her kneecap, she gave a tiny shiver. Perhaps she should have put on a jacket. . . It may have been spring, but it certainly didn't feel like it yet. Listlessly rubbing her upper arms, she pondered the state of her friends. Had the moist firewood they'd collected dried out enough to start a decent fire? Had they eaten enough? Did they miss her?

She missed them. . .

Running the back of her hand under her nose, she shifted uncomfortably on the top step of the stairway leading to the shrine. It gave a wonderful view of the city nightlife. . . All the people bustling around, hanging out with friends, catching up on the latest gossip. . . She mused over the whereabouts of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Were they at WacDonald's without her? Or perhaps at some school dance she'd forgotten about? A sports meet with the rest of her peers? The peers she'd barely seen for going on three years now. . . Her awkward wiggles began again, but for a different reason.

Craning her aching neck back even father, she lightly closed her navy pools. She could still see it, though; shining through her eyelids.

The bright, icy-blue light of the full moon; the moon peaking timidly out from behind a sheen of gray silk.

Cold.

Lonely.

Out of place.

She knew how the moon felt, now.

"Oi."

Her eyes leisurely fluttered open, somehow not at all surprised by his sudden appearance. Maybe she'd subconsciously processed the soft rustling of his fire-rat kimono. Maybe she'd heard the rattling of his prayer beads.

Maybe she was just used to his random appearances.

Regardless, she did not respond. He walked carefully foreword, bare feet making a scuffling sound as they disturbed the dirt. "Oi!"

Again, nothing. A hand of talons and calluses clenched. Reaching out the other, he grabbed her shoulder and began to shake it rapidly. "**O**-!"

"_I heard you the first time_," she snapped coldly, reaching over and forcefully pushing his fingers away. He blinked once in mild surprise, but his scowl didn't stay away for long.

"Oh? Then why didn't you answer?" he growled, already frustrated from previous disagreements. Squatting beside her, he gave her profile a scrutinizing look. "You haven't gone deaf, have you?"

Her expression became quite flat. "I just said I _heard _you the **_first _**time. How did you deduce _deafness _from **that**!"

". . . Keh." Crossing his arms and allowing his rear to hit the painted red wood of the steps, he stared out at the glowing metropolis, just as she did. Neither attempted eye contact. "You will never understand my amazing brain."

"Perhaps not. . . But I will never allow you to watch cartoons with Souta again, either."

"Keh."

It grew quiet once more. A cool breeze whipped through, making ebony and silver locks tangle. Neither noticed, nor did they care. Leaning back on her hands and staring up at the sky, she blew out her cheeks.

His ear flicked at the sound, burying his hands deeper in the excess folds of his haori. He quietly watched her full pink lips turn blue.

". . . You should've worn a coat."

A small smile- but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know."

He snorted. "If you knew, why didn't you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno."

"That's a stupid reason, wench."

"Better than 'keh.'"

Point. His brow furrowed, biting his tongue. Impressively, he managed to restrain from a sarcastic retort. Perhaps the monk's little classes were paying off after all. . . He made a mental note to yell at him for that. Then he returned his thoughts to the situation at hand.

"Aren't you cold?" he questioned, kicking at a pebble before squinting at the stars. The smog was starting to move, now. . . as were the clouds.

"No."

Another wind cut into them like a wall of icy knives, whipping through her flimsy pajamas without any effort at all.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

". . . A little." The dramatic effect of her haughty reply was ruined by her dripping nose.

A grunt; a glower. She was going to catch her death that way. . ."Stupid," he reprimanded quietly, scooting a bit closer. Tentatively reaching out, he gingerly placed his arm around her shoulder; as if afraid that he'd break her. She stiffened in surprise, finally staring up at his face. It was pale in the moonlight, serious and calm and smooth- but if she looked carefully enough, she could make out the faintest hint of pink. She supposed it matched her own features perfectly.

Now it was he that refused to lock gazes; flexing his fingers nervously against her forearm. Then he began shifting his weight, masking his embarrassment with gruffness. Both knew what was coming.

". . . I'm. . . uh. . ."- loud swallow- "I'm s. . . sor. . . _keh_."

She grinned, her delighted amusement instantly turning his intentionally hard heart into mush. He cursed himself for looking at her in that moment, for he knew from the heat he felt in his cheeks that they were bright red. Dammit.

"It's okay," she murmured, unexpectedly cuddling into him; into the warmth. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly. It was as if a tender wave had washed over her, soothing her and cleansing her of all anger. The beacon of hope that she always tried to carry in her heart lit up brightly again, casting away the darkness.

They'd be okay. . .

No matter how far apart they were, or how long they stayed away- they'd always come back to their other. Always return.

. . . Just like the moon.

Her smile widened slightly, savoring the tingling sensation that had taken over her body as the moonlight lit up the sky; stormy clouds disintegrating into the suddenly not-so-frosty night.

Surrounded by stars. . .

Shining, cherished. . .

And in a phase of full happiness.

She knew how the moon felt, now.


End file.
